


My Dearest, Mina

by fanandadoyle



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanandadoyle/pseuds/fanandadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Lucy and Mina's one year anniversary and Lucy finally feels its time to ask the all important question, but will Mina say yes? (Set in a slight alternate universe where being gay is more accepted and Lucy finally gets her girl).<br/>It's quite a long read but hopefully worth it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest, Mina

Lucy had been planning this for months, right down to the last, intricate detail. It was coming to her and her love’s one year anniversary and she wanted this to be a spectacular, unforgettable night for her beloved Mina. Mina was now giving her own lectures at college and teaching others what she had learnt over the many years she had been studying. Professor Van Helsing had promised that she would be a fully-fledged doctor any day soon. Of course, Lucy did not need to work. Her family’s wealth ensured her and Mina only had the best, and nothing but the best. But, Lucy did not hold her back on achieving her goals, she never had. You will make the finest doctor around, she would always tell her. Mina always replied; Only because you help me to do so, dearest Lucy. 

Lucy had griped in the morning when Mina insisted she had to leave for work. Her sleepy pleas and the grip on her wrist made Mina feel a pang of guilt for leaving at such early times in the mornings but she could not let the professor down. He had entrusted her with teaching his students whilst he was away on business about the town.  
“I wish I could stay, but you and I both know I have things to tend to.” Mina smiled at the pouting blonde woman. She took her hand and raised it to her mouth, kissing the back of her palm. “I will be back before you know it.”  
“I just wish we could’ve spent our entire anniversary day together,” Lucy lament, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  
“I know,” Mina’s tone dampened and her hand curled around Lucy’s tightly. “But I cannot let Van Helsing down.”  
“I know, I understand,” she shook her head sincerely. She let in a shaky inhale and looked to Mina. “You can go, I wish you a good day, my love.”  
“And you.” Mina didn’t want to kiss her goodbye in the fear she would not be able to pull away but the look in Lucy’s eyes begged that she did not leave without doing so. As always, she kissed her goodbye and reluctantly collected her things and set off to work. 

Lucy pulled herself from her bed, the sheets still creased from the night before. She had lots to do and not much time to do it in. Mina had insisted she could walk to work with no problem at all but when she stepped from the door, a horse-drawn carriage was waiting. Lucy had always insisted she’d be taken everywhere in style and comfort. I will not have you walking the streets at such an early hour of the morning, Lucy would always say in her defence on many occasions. Lucy only ever wanted best for Mina and she loved her for that. The carriage driver greeted her in his usual chipper manner with a doff of his top hat. It was a cold morning and Mina was quite glad she could escape the chilling winds in the warmth of the carriage. The mornings were always the hardest. Mina was delivering lectures and preparing classes six days a week and the one day she got off was so precious to her. She would spend it with the person she loved most in this world. They would either lay in bed together all day, reading to one another or they would go shopping and eat lavish food and drink the finest of wine at the Savvoy. Mina enjoyed all of the lavish perks that came with her lifestyle but it was in the quiet of the night, when Lucy lay on her chest, her arm curled around her waist with sleepy words of love falling from her mouth; those were the moments she lived for.

Mina was buried in work the minute she stepped foot through the entrance. Van Helsing waited for her, his arms behind his back, his glasses on the crook of his nose.  
“Ah, Mina!” he greeted her. “Here are you tasks for the day.” He handed her a roll of parchment, a very long roll of parchment. “I entrust you will carry out the tasks at hand to the best of your abilities.” He picked his case from the floor, pulling on his hat and bidding her goodbye. Mina would be lying if she said she still wasn’t wracked with nerves when it came to giving lectures. It unsettled her that all of her pupils were male and usually from very wealthy families. When all of their eyes fell on her, listening to every word that fell from her lips, her hands would begin to tremble. But being Van Helsing’s apprentice would help her become a doctor and she needed the experience handling people.

She had to prepare several dead lambs for dissection, something she did not enjoy about this job. She could dissect a man without hesitation but animals were different. She quickly rushed through it, trying not to let her thoughts linger for too long. After that was done she breathed a sigh of relief. The men were beginning to come in, sitting in the wooden lecture room, waiting to learn. Her head was pounding from inhaling the rotten smell of lamb’s innards all morning. She applied some cold water on her blazing forehead before even thinking about giving a lecture. Her mind wandered back to home, she wondered what Lucy was doing on this cold winter’s day. She imagined her snug, by the fire with a book on her lap. She didn’t realise the wide smile stretching across her face until her cheeks began to ache. The thought of seeing her at the end of the day kept her going through gruelling days such as today. She just wished she could’ve spent her anniversary with her for more than a few hours later on in the evening. 

Back at home, Lucy was doing anything but resting. She had to prepare for the evening ahead, she had to get everything perfect. She informed her maids of her intentions and they complied with her strict guidelines of what was to happen.  
“I want everything perfect for her,” she had said to one of her two maids. Mina never wanted maids in their household but Lucy, as always, had insisted. She reassured her she always kept Mina’s best interests at heart and to do that, she needed to have someone tend to the housework so that she could tend to her beloved Mina. Sapphism was nothing out of the ordinary any more, there were many women living together in London, leading happy lives. Men, too, would live together as lovers and partners. It truly was a brilliant and revolutionary time to be alive in. “There shall be rose petals, everywhere!” Lucy flounced around the spacious hallway whilst the maid nodded eagerly. “And candles,” she turned to her maid. “Lots of candles, I want it to be like the night I asked her to be mine, a year ago.” The maid nod and got to her work. When Lucy said she had a lot to do, she meant she had to mind over the maids to make sure they were doing everything to her perfect standards. However, there was one thing Lucy was still yet to do; the most important part of the celebration. For that, she had to go into town to meet with the person who had brought it from out of the country. It had been imported from America, from one of the finest jewellers in the States; only the best for her Mina. 

Mina delivered an hour long lecture to the class. All of them took notes, often talking amongst themselves, making Mina slow her words and doubt they were listening to her at all. She pressured on through it. come on, Mina, just think about what’s waiting for you at the end of the day. She repeated these words often in her mind, the words nearly slipping mid-lecture on several occasions. A gruelling three hours later and Mina finally had the chance to take a short break. She sat in Van Helsing’s office which was belonged to her now too. Her desk was piled high with papers, diagrams and notes. She felt ill just looking at it all. She rubbed her aching temples and sunk into the chair. She had at least six more hours to go and she wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and sleep for another week or so. Tomorrow was her day off and it brought a smile to her face just thinking about how her and Lucy would be spending that day. Maybe a picnic in the gardens or afternoon lunch or a peaceful day spent by a roaring fire, tangled in each other’s arms. Mina’s dazing was disturbed by a knocking on the office door.  
“Oh!” she cried out, then feeling silly for being startled. “Come in!” A suited man appeared in the doorway, a bouquet of orchids held out in front of him.  
“Miss Westenra sends these with the warmest of regards.”  
“Oh, they’re beautiful!” she exclaimed. They were the brightest of pink, much like the many dresses Lucy wore. Mina was pretty sure her cheeks were flushing a similar shade. 

The flowers were placed upon Mina’s desk, where they sat blooming in the ray of light seeping through the window. On them was a note wrote, in Lucy’s unmistakable, flawless handwriting.  
My beloved Mina,  
I had hoped to have spent our anniversary together but I know that you have matters to attend to and I would never keep you from your heart’s desire. These orchids represent your impeccable beauty and your unwavering ability to make me see beauty in myself and for that, I am eternally grateful. For I would not be who I am today, without you.  
Forever, your dearest Lucy.  
Mina ran a finger over the card as to feel Lucy’s hands where they had written such beautiful words. Ever the poet, she laughed to herself. She had charmed her with her words the minute she had met her and she carried on doing it until this day. She attached the note back to the flowers and admired them a minute more, her face alight with a joyous smile. fortunately for her, there were no more lectures today. Only cleaning and sorting through copious amounts of files. Van Helsing made a return half way through the day to see how Mina was getting on in his absence.  
“You seem to be doing very well!” he beamed with pride at his favourite pupil.  
“Thank you, sir,” she resumed flustering about, collecting notes and moving them around. He spotted the orchids.  
Ah, beautiful.” He took the delicate petals between his fingers, admiring the fine species of plant. “I take it these are from Miss Westenra,” he chuckled.  
“Yes,” she moved a wisp of hair from her face, looking to the floor to hide her blush. “It is our one year anniversary today.”  
“Wonderful!” he chirped, arms held out wide. “Young love is always a pleasing thing to witness.”  
Mina agreed with a smile.

“Yes!” Lucy exclaimed upon returning to the house. “It is perfect!” she looked around the hallway. Garlands of white Casablanca hung from the staircase and rose petals danced over the marble flooring. The candles were yet to be lit but everything else was in place. “She shall be home soon, the last of the arrangements are to be put in place as quickly as possible.” She strut through the household like the virtuous woman she was. Lucy had tried her best to recreate the night they declared their feelings for one another. Yes, it had been kept secret for many years but Lucy was more than overwhelmed when Mina reciprocated her earnest feelings that night. Lucy always teased to Mina that they had always been something there, ever since they were little girls. Of course, this was no joke on Lucy’s part. She couldn’t remember a time where she didn’t love Mina. Growing up, watching her have many male suitors unsettled Lucy, forcing her to distance herself from her best friend. Of course, Mina caught onto her strange behaviour and she came clean, admitting her deep feelings. Lucy still thanked God until this day that she had felt the same way. 

Mina felt a little sad blowing out the candles, draping the flowers in darkness. She hoped the water they were in would keep. She collected her things and pulled up the collar of her jacket when she was hit with the chilling winds. As always, the carriage had conveniently arrived minutes before she was due to leave. Lucy always kept things under her tight control and her arrangements for Mina were always concise. However tight her plans were, Lucy never had control over her social and academic life. She allowed Mina to come and go as freely as she wished. She would never stop her from her studies; unless it was to steal a kiss, or two. She never held her back from her dreams, only ever propelling her into them. Mina’s heart fluttered on the carriage ride home; as it always did. Seeing her love after a long, hard day at work was the highlight of her day. She could not remember a time where she didn’t get severe stomach cramps before returning home from college. The anticipation of seeing her bubbled low in her stomach. 

The carriage stopped and she stepped out, greeted by Victoria, the youngest of the maids.  
“Miss Murray,” she bowed her head. “I trust you’ve had a pleasant day,” she smiled, her freckled cheeks plump.  
“Yes, thank you. I do hope Lucy has not overworked you.”  
The maid chuckled, “Of course not, Miss. It is our job to serve you and Miss Westenra.”  
Miss Westenra, oh how Mina’s spine would tingle at the mention of that powerful name. Mina often jest when Lucy had demanded the staff were to call her by no other name. She would whisper it into the crook of her neck after an evening of drinking sweet wine, making Lucy shudder. Being an independent woman, Lucy craved authority and power and although she was soft with Mina, her hands would not always be. She had begged forgiveness many times after noticing the bruises in Mina’s delicate skin that she had left in her wake. Mina would always bat off her apologizes, insisting that she did not care for a few bruises. The maid took her case after a hesitant Mina exhorted that she could carry it over the threshold. The carriage drivers whip cracked in the air and the trotting of hooves over the cobbles faded off into the distance when the maid reached for the door handle. Even she could not hide her smile for what was about come would make Mina’s entire day. 

Mina stepped over the threshold, her breath catching in her throat.  
“Oh, my,” she inhaled sharply. Her eyes ran over the rose petals skidding across the stone when a small breeze entered in through the open door. The candles lay in a trail, lighting the way up to the stairs.  
“Did you know about this?” she asked the maid. She nod with a smile. “This is beautiful!”  
“There’s more to come yet, miss. Miss Westenra would like you to go to the master bedroom.”  
Mina walked up the stairs, making sure her skirts did not catch a nearby flame. The bedroom too, was adorned with sweet-smelling flower petals and, dancing orange flames.  
“Miss Westenra wished you would wear this for the evening.” She presented to her something that made a tear fall from Mina’s eye. It was the dress she wore on the night Lucy declared her love. It was nothing fancy, merely a gown she would wear on a night on the town. But the memory was there, Lucy had not forgotten; she always remembered the smallest things. Mina’s heart was welling in her chest and she was afraid it might explode. She never expected to come home to something such as this, but Lucy had always been the romantic type. 

She had not worn this dress for a long time now and when she slipped it on she could smell the absinthe from that night. Lucy had held onto it the day after, clutching it beneath her fingers, inhaling her intoxicating scent. No wonder Mina had not seen it for some time. It still fit perfectly, the ribbon around the middle drew in her waist and the ruffled collar showed only a little flesh; leaving the rest to the imagination. Victoria ran a brush through her bushy brown locks, drawing it off to the side with a headband. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was pretty sure she still reeked of innards but the maids assured her she looked lovely as always and that they did not want to keep Miss Westenra waiting a moment longer. 

Mina’s heart raced in her chest and her trembling hands fisted into her skirts. Victoria lead her down the stairs by the hand and to the dining room door. Mina couldn’t stop the smile that nearly tore the corners of her mouth.  
“I am so nervous,” she reached out to grab Victoria’s hand.  
“You will be fine, Miss. You are a very lucky lady.” She gave her a warm smile and reached for the door handle. Instead of the usual long dining room table, there sat a small circular table in the middle of the room. Casablanca bloomed in every corner of the room along with bunches of deep scarlet roses. The room was lit with silver candelabra’s and the table garnished with pansies. Lucy really did like to express her feelings through flowers. She would always bring her bouquets to brighten her day or she would pull up a flower from the ground when they sat in the gardens. Mina looked around for Lucy, she was not here. She turned to Victoria, her brow furrowing.  
“Miss Westenra will be with you shortly.” She nod and left the room without saying another word. Mina took a seat, her eyes aglow with the candlelight and the promise of an amazing night ahead. 

The truth was, Lucy was ready to go down and greet Mina but her hands were trembling and her heart raced. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to help calm her nerves. She planned the evening down to the tee but she had not planned the sudden onset of nerves. She wiped her hands on the skirts of her flowing white dress. Her usual garish clothing had melted away leaving her in a tight white bodice and a lace dress that pooled around her feet. Her hair hung over her shoulders in undulating, golden locks.  
“Okay,” she whispered to herself, closing her eyes, allowing calm to settle over her. “You can do this.”

Mina was beginning to get worried at Lucy’s prolonged absence. She rose to her feet but then she heard footsteps approaching the door. Her breath hitched halfway in her throat. She remained stood when the door opened. Lucy peered her head around the door, her face instantly lighting up when she saw Mina stood before her. No words were spoken, only silent ones between their tight embrace. Lucy flew across the room, scooping Mina up in her arms, crying happy tears. They had seen each other just that morning but neither of them could explain the overwhelm they felt for seeing each other. Lucy buried her head into the crook of the taller woman’s neck, inhaling her sweet perfume dabbed on the supple skin over her pulse. Mina’s hands ran up to the sides of her head, pulling her away softly.  
“Oh, Lucy!” she laughed wetly. Her thumb skated under her eye, wiping away her tears. They burst into laughter, both amused by their unexplained reactions. “This is beautiful,” she gestured to around them.  
“Well, I couldn’t not do anything for our special day, could I?” she smiled.  
“It’s perfect.” She brushed her lips against her forehead in a swift but tender kiss. Mina loved this certain perk of being a few inches taller. 

After drying their tears away they sat down together, the maids placing a banquet before them. The maid’s took their leave after pouring the women hearty amounts of wine. It was now their job to douse all of the candles and clear up the scattered petals. Daunting work but Lucy always paid her staff handsomely.  
“Thank you!” Mina chirped, catching Victoria’s hand before she left.  
“Only doing my job, miss,” she said with a bow of her head. Mina didn’t like the maids treating her with such high authority. She always insisted they called her Mina and she would clean up after herself, unlike Lucy who left her unclean clothes all over the floor. Mina was famished but she held back, taking a sip of wine first. It slipped down her throat with a warm tingle that spread down to her fingertips. Lucy did not eat nor drink, she sat back in her chair; admiring the woman before her. Mina placed her glass back down with a soft chuckle.  
“What?” she asked.  
“I am just admiring the beautiful woman I have sat beside me.”  
The corners of Mina’s mouth pulled into a wide smile. “I would rather you ate, my dear.”  
Lucy did as she was told and began eating.  
“I would’ve booked us a table at the Savvoy but I felt, this evening was suited to a more…intimate setting.” Lucy raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth pulling up in a flirtatious smile.  
“It is quite alright, I do not care where we celebrate, the only thing that matters is that we are finally together.” She raised her flute, “To a wonderful, fulfilling year.”  
“And to all the years to come.” They clinked glasses.  
The feast laid on for them was impeccable. There was a first course of soup and bread, a second of meat and fish and finally the last course of delicious cream cake topped with plump strawberries. 

Mina licked the cream from her lips, knowing it must’ve looked most un-lady like. Lucy couldn’t help feeling a sudden shiver down her spine when she watched her tongue run over her plump bottom lip.  
“Lucy, that was delicious, I couldn’t eat another bite!”.  
“Such a shame.”  
Mina turned to her, her head tilted with curiosity. “I was hoping you’d try the strawberries. They were freshly picked this morning.” Now, that was a luxury, Mina thought. She had only has strawberries twice in all of her years.  
“Maybe just one,” she smiled.  
“Allow me,” her plucked eyebrow raised into a perfect arc. She took one in-between her fingers, holding it at the leaf, offering it to her. She unsurely bit into the tender skin, laughing when a little droplet of juice fell to the floor. She tore the fruit from the leaf and murmured with appreciation as she sweet juice graced the inside of her mouth. Lucy took one for herself, tearing away the leaves and placing it in her mouth. With a light laugh Mina swooped in, taking the end of the strawberry poking from her mouth, between her teeth. She pulled it away, separating the fruit into two. Mina’s lips lingered around Lucy’s, her lips deliciously wet from the juice. Lucy’s leant in, kissing the juice clean from her lips. The blonde woman pulled away slightly, feeling Mina smile against parted lips. 

Lucy was glad Mina could not hear her heart hammering against her ribcage. She tried to steady her shaking breath before speaking.  
“Mina, darling.” Lucy called for her attention. Mina gulped down the last of her wine and looked to her.  
“Yes, my love?” she chirped, happy as ever.  
“Do you remember what I said to you, a year ago?”  
Mina nod enthusiastically,” Yes, you told me you’d always loved me and you’d stop at nothing to make me happy.”  
“Yes,” she smiled; even though Mina was a little drunk, she could still recall the loving words from that night. Such loving words. “And what else did I say?”  
Her eyes rolled upwards as she remembered her exact words. “You said you would make me your wife one day and you would get me the biggest diamond ring,” Mina smiled, unawares as to what Lucy was leading up to; the drink making her mind a little hazy. But, the firm touch of Lucy’s hand on her own was enough to sober her and the sincerity in her green eyes made her come to her senses.  
“Mina,” she said, merely a breathless whisper. “I want to ask you something.” 

Mina still couldn’t believe it, even when Lucy was down on one knee before her. She thought maybe had too much to drink and fainted; this was all maybe a dream, a hope buried in her heart, coming to light in unconsciousness. Lucy laughed a nervous, breathless laugh.  
“Mina, I-“ she stopped and tried to regain her equilibrium. “I have known you for nearly all of my years. I have watched you grown from an innocent little girl into the beautiful, mature woman you are today.”  
Mina cried silent tears, a smile still showing, shining bright through damp cheeks. “I have enjoyed every minute I have spent with you and I will continue to do so until the day I die.” Her hands grasped Mina’s, she could feel her trembling. Lucy laughed and looked down to the floor, her breaths sharp.  
“Just ask me already!” Mina exclaimed. Lucy smiled, the rims of her eyes glossy with unshed tears. She brandished a small box made from fine, red velvet. Mina already knew her answer and it took every ounce of her self-control to stop herself from blurting it out before Lucy had even proposed.  
“My dearest, Mina,” she addressed her with an endearing tone she only ever used for her. “Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?” the words she had been dying to say for too long, had finally aired. She opened the box to reveal the ring. The slim, pure silver band curved round to two encrusted diamonds that met in the middle; one a sparkling white, the other a deep sapphire.  
“Of course I will!” she exclaimed, clutching her chest. Lucy pulled it from the silk bed it sat on and took her shaking hand in her own, slipping the ring onto her finger. She brought her hand to her lips, kissing the back of her palm. 

They wasted no time after that. Mina scooped her fiancé up from the floor, kissing her deeply and with fervency. Their lips parted as quickly as they had collided. Lucy’s hands tangled in the brunette’s soft ringlets and Mina’s hands pulled the smaller woman closer with a tug of her hips. 

They practically fell up the stairs in a blur of limbs and deep kisses. Mina wasn’t quite sure at what point her shoes had come off. Lucy lead her by the hand into the bedroom, trying to keep her from falling.  
“You really need to learn how to handle your liquor, Miss Murray,” Lucy laughed as she watched the pink cheeked woman walking precariously at the end of her arm. Mina covered a snicker with the back of her hand. Lucy’s favourite sound was her laughter, she adored the way her nose crinkled and how she grinned with a mouthful of sparkling teeth.  
“Are you trying to say I’m drunk?” she straightened up and looked through her thick lashes at her. Lucy could tell she was playing by the way the corner of her mouth would quiver, trying to stifle a smile.  
“Yes, you are very drunk!” she exclaimed with light heartedness.  
Mina’s upright posture slunk and she fell back into a fit of giggles. A knock sounded and Lucy allowed them in. It was the senior maid; Mary.  
“Will you require anything else tonight, Miss Westenra?” she asked, a little wide eyed as Mina sloppily kissed all over Lucy’s neck. she craned round to the best of her ability to acknowledge her.  
“No, thank you. That’ll be all,” she said, trying her best to hide the gasp in her throat as Mina kissed the soft spot of her neck, just underneath her ear. Lucy did love mollycoddling, drunk Mina. Lucy was glad she had her back turned to Mary, she didn’t quite know how she would’ve reacted seeing Mina’s hands fumbling at her breasts. With a bow of her head, Mary took leave and closed the door.  
Lucy gently pulled her off of her. “Come, you need to sit before you fall flat on your backside.” Mina did as she was told and allowed Lucy to take her over to the bed. Lucy wanted Mina to be slightly more sober for their anniversary night but she couldn’t help laughing with her and Mina’s hands grappling at her bodice had made her loins ache with wanton. Mina slumped onto the bed. Her head light and the alcohol coursing through her veins like wildfire, burning her stomach with a warm tingle. 

Lucy squealed when Mina unexpectedly pulled her onto the bed. She landed beside her and Mina, very clumsily hoisted herself up onto her, bestride her hips. In Mina’s clumsy efforts to be assertive, her leg had caught Lucy’s skirt, hitching it up her legs. Her knee brushing against the apex of her thigh. Lucy’s breath quickened when Mina shifted on top of her, her knee pushing between her legs for a split second. Lucy fisted a lock of her hair, bending up to kiss every inch of her long, graceful neck. Mina’s hand slid round Lucy’s tight bodice, wanting her out of it, post haste. Her fingers fumbled at the complex lacing, Lucy knew she shouldn’t have worn this outfit. Lucy batted away her clumsy hands and reached around and untied the ribbon that Mina had gotten into a knot. Mina tore it from her waist, not even caring if she ripped the expensive fabric. It dropped to the floor along with the rest of their clothing. 

The sound of the crackling fire in the grate was soon quelled by the moans of gratification coming from the other side of the room. The brunette hid her face in the crook of the other woman’s neck, her once feather light touches retracting into harsh grasps, digging into the skin of the blonde’s back. Lucy lay between Mina’s open legs, her hips rocking against the other woman’s pelvis at a tauntingly slow pace. Mina’s taloned hands languidly dragged down the length of her back, her skin smooth and sweet smelling from all of the expensive oils and soaps she used. Lucy let out a delighted squeal when she felt Mina’s hand cup her behind under the covers. She felt Mina smiling against her neck, her warm breath tickling her skin. Lucy traced her lips over the shell of her ear, whispering the most inappropriate things to her. Mina wished she could return such spine-tingling sentences but she had never been quite as imaginative as her dear, Lucy. She still had a lot to learn about the female form and she would often sneak a look at Lucy’s books she would keep at the back of the drawers in her cabinets.  
Wherever do you find such books, she would ask. Lucy would never say where, only returning her question with that impish smile of hers.  
It need not matter where they’re from, only what is inside them.

As usual, it did not take Mina long before she was undone by Lucy’s hands and mouth. She trailed soft kisses over her stomach, watching as her tiny hairs stood to attention. Mina lay, staring up at the ceiling, her chest rising and falling with laboured breaths. Lucy kissed her open mouth, stealing away what breathe she had left. Mina tasted her own quim on Lucy’s bottom lip, it was a queer thing to taste but she had grown to quite like it. Lucy took mercy on her and pulled her lips away, allowing her to regain breath.  
“Hm, more than satisfying as usual, Miss Westenra.” She reached up, tucking wisp of golden hair behind her ear. Lucy smiled, her head held high with pride. There was nothing quite like being complemented for your skills in the bedroom.  
“Only the best for my dearest, Mina.”  
Mina lifted her hand from Lucy’s back, examining the ring still firmly on her finger. It glistened in the firelight, it’s sparkle warming Mina’s heart.  
“Do you like it?” Lucy asked, shifting her weight and laying by her lovers side, propping herself up on her elbow.  
“It’s perfect,” she murmured, almost hypnotized by it’s gleam.  
“Like you,” Lucy whispered sweetly, her fingertips lightly tracing patterns into the skin of her chest. Mina looked away from her adorned finger to Lucy; her lips curling up into a loving smile, her hair in disarray and her eyelids heavy with exhaustion but her eyes still glistened with admiration for the woman lying beside her.  
“I cannot wait for the day I will be Mrs Mina Westenra.”  
“I can assure you, it shall not be too far away. I’d be wed to you this second if I could.”  
Mina smiled with a loving murmur. She took Lucy’s hand from where it rested on her chest and raised it to her mouth, kissing her palm.  
“But until then, I am more than happy laying in your arms.” Lucy pressed her lips to Mina’s forehead. She pulled away and with a a raise of her eyebrow and a charming smile she asked; “Now then, what do you want to do tomorrow?”


End file.
